Terry J. Erdmann
|deathplace = |awards = |roles = ''Star Trek'' author, Publication Editor, Marketing Staff |image2 = Deep Space Nine Companion.jpg |caption2 = ...and the book he wrote }} Terry J. Erdmann is an author and publicist. A graduate of UCLA, Erdmann resides in Southern California with his wife, Star Trek editor, licensing liaison and fellow author Paula M. Block. Having worked as a publicist for ten years – helping to create the marketing campaigns on films including , Cocoon, Aliens, Willow, and Stargate – Erdmann was approached by Pocket Books editor Kevin Ryan in to create a companion book for . He spent the next seven years documenting the creation production – the resulting work being published as the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion, which he co-wrote with Block. A supplementary work, The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations was also produced, written by Erdmann, Block and Gary Hutzel. The Companion is by many in the Star Trek community, including by later showrunner Ira Steven Behr himself, considered the definitive reference work on Deep Space Nine. (see: main entry) Amongst Erdmann's other Trek works are Star Trek: Action! and The Tribble Handbook. He co-wrote The Secrets of Star Trek: Insurrection with Block, and was a contributor to Star Trek - Where No One Has Gone Before. He and Block also wrote the introduction of the Prophecy and Change anthology and Erdmann himself wrote the introduction of Duty, Honor, Redemption. In 2008, Erdmann and Block worked on Star Trek 101, a Star Trek "primer" reference. In an interview with StarTrek.com, Erdmann noted that his favorite DS9 episode was , describing it as "very touching". Doctor Terry Erdmann, a name seen on a casualty list in , was a homage to him. As author of what many consider the definitive Deep Space Nine reference work, it was a foregone conclusion that Erdmann was to be interviewed for Behr's 2018 documentary, What We Left Behind; Erdmann's book could be spotted on several occasions in the documentary. In his non-''Trek'' works, Erdmann has written companion books to series such as Ira Steven Behr and Rene Echevarria's The 4400 and Monk and films such as The Last Samurai and Labyrinth. He appears, along with Denise Okuda, in the special edition DVD release of The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the Eighth Dimension. Bibliography *''Star Trek: Action!'' (1998) *''The Secrets of Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Companion'' (2000) *''The Magic of Tribbles: The Making of Trials and Tribble-ations'' (2001) *''Star Trek 101'' (2008) *''Star Trek: The Original Series 365'' (2010) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation 365'' (2012) *''Star Trek - The Original Topps Trading Card Series'' (2013) *''Star Trek Pop-Ups'' (2014) *''Lust's Latinum Lost (and Found)'' (2014) *''Star Trek: Costumes: Five Decades of Fashion from the Final Frontier'' (2015) *''Rules of Accusation'' (2016) *''I, The Constable'' (2017) *''The Art of Star Trek: Discovery'' (2020) External links * * * at StarTrek.com Category:Star Trek reference authors Category:Star Trek publication editors Category:Production staff